


Christmas spirit

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Yuuri's second Christmas in Shinmakoku. Conrad reflects how he might be the person relating the most to the Christian notion of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Inspired by "Hark the Herald Angels Sing"

  
  
It was Christmas time again, the second since Yuuri had arrived in his country. This year however, the king had organised things a bit more, bringing some customs back from Earth with the help of his friend Murata.  
  
Conrad stood listening to one of the Christmas songs being played. Shinmakoku’s people were somewhat confused since most of them had only retained the gift-exchanging and staying with family part… but now more than ever Conrad found he could relate to the Christian meaning of Christmas.  
  
The first Christmas he ever witnessed had happened shortly after his arrival on Earth, and, like the rest, he had taken it as a new custom he had to know about. He had listened to the songs, had seen the festive atmosphere and the people’s behaviours, and he had learned the religious origins of it and did not think much about it. But now…  
  
Now that he heard those songs for the second time in his life, Christmas took on a whole new meaning.  
  
Conrad let the music flow over him and felt a resonance with the lyrics.  
  
"Glory to the newborn King!"  
  
Yes, he could understand the wonder of people to whom the birth of a new king had been announced. He remembered feeling himself the marvel of holding a fragile babe, a future Maou.  
  
He could understand the hope brought by this new born child, a future ruler, one who could bring peace; a merciful heart.  
  
He felt tears coming to his eyes as he was overcome with emotion. Yes, hope was a powerful thing and who could not love a  ruler bringing peace and righteousness?  
  
In that instant, Conrad felt he was a believer, he felt in agreement with the celebration of this birthday.  
  
As the refrain resonated for a last time, Conrad softly joined a shaky voice with the chorus:  
  
"Glory to the newborn King!"  
  



End file.
